fandom_religionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyverism
The Liméstæn (or Wyvrenian Folk) and distinct members of other tribes follow the beliefs of Wyverism, the belief that twelve wyverns, under the guidance of Fyrulosor, created the world, and Wyverians, and gave the divine blessings of themselves to the Liméstæn. The land of Wyvernhome was created as the "Land of the Gods"; and right before the War of the Ancients fully spread its wings, the Wyveria took the land as it was and, using the Great Apparition in the North, copied and removed it to the SpiritRealm. There it shall lie... Forever, until all die or peace is returned to the World. Then, the Wyveria and Fyrulosor will look upon the world and grant it their divine love, and make it whole again, as it were before the Curse. Wyverism in Detail Followers of Wyverism are identified primarily by their style of dress: very, very casual, with little day-to-day differentiation. They believe in simplicity, living your life in servitude of both yourself and your fellows. They also may wear a charm of some sort that represents their family's Patron Wyvern; this is not required. The most typical dress for Monks and the remaining members of the Wyvernic High Limestaen is a long robe, stretching past the feet from the shoulders; it is made of cotton or similar fiber, and includes up to seven belts, with one being added for every decade having studied Wyverism. Under this is a simple tunic made of leather, and all monks and High Liméstæn wear some sort of sword--typically the family blade. Priests, which are trained folk devoted to the study of history, science, and closeness to the Liméstæn must wear the same robe; but under their robe, they instead wear another robe, closer and closing at the side. This features two belts; one is for the basic Priest, and has a gold buckle, but the next is for High Priests and has a turquoise buckle. The behavior of all followers of Wyverism is separated into a specific code of ethics. These ethics were said to have been recorded by an ancient Liméstæn ruler of Ludun's line; however, this has been lost to history. * Do not steal from any person or creature. * Do not kill any sentient, intelligent being. * Kill at need alone, and do not kill needlessly. * Remain loyal and truthful. * Pledge loyalty to land and to lord. * Be not overhasty in great matters. * Love your fellow as you love yourself. * Find love in every person, and be wary of hate. * Give your love to someone in your life. * Do not hate, or claim to hate, anything or anyone without legitimate reason. * Do not abuse the young, the old, or the powers of nature. * All that you do, do it for good. And the followers of this belief also believe that a great War will be fought that will decide the fate of all living creatures: if Fyrulosor prevails, then all the Wyveria will be restored to Good and the world will be remade as it were before the Curse. The fate is unknown if Fatalithe was to win. The deities of the Liméstæn are as follows. =Notes= Note 1 Each one controls a different aspect and is its warden; and if any violates this aspect of the World, they are punished by that God or Goddess. Typically by abduction, where they are taken into the Sacred Land and chastised, warned, and let free by the God and Goddess; then they can return to the world. However, upon a second infraction, the gods themselves cannot intervene; if Fyrulosor does not choose so, then those who dwell within the Living World must punish them as they will, for the Gods cannot directly interfere with our--the Living--world; they can only do things such as give slight emotional boosts, suggest ways of thinking, or place opportunities within the world for its Free Folk. They can also affect uninhabited areas of nature, and aid in revitalizing their element; indeed, long ago, after the great Wars, the combined efforts of Fyrulosor and the Twelve Lords re-made that part of the world, restoring it to an ancient state of peace--although all would agree that the land was bent in such a way as to be but a shadow of its former state. Many of the mountains and locations have changed with this bending, as well as the Desolation becoming a huge, wild forest, and the other side of the mountains becoming completely wild where before it was one of the three hubs of civilization in Wyvernhome. =Wyvern= Leader *Fyrulosor Rulers of Light *Goddess-Dragon of Light, Imledrei *God-Dragon of Light, Helioroth Rulers of Fire *Goddess-Dragon of Fire, True Rathian *God-Dragon of Fire, True Rathalos Rulers of Earth *Goddess-Dragon of Earth, Duramborine *God-Dragon of Earth, True Barroth Rulers of Water *Goddess-Dragon of Water, Vodelektrina *God-Dragon of Water, Lagiacrus Rulers of Shadow *Goddess-Dragon of Shadow, True Alatreon *God-Dragon of Shadow, Fatalithe Rulers of Ice *Goddess-Dragon of Ice, True Barioth *God-Dragon of Ice, Tuskurai =Holy Writings= Many holy writings have been written and recovered since the time of Wyvernhome, and Fyrulosor; four primary writings have been accepted as the guiding principles of Wyvernism, and they are below. * The Ûdaran - Chronology of Foundry and the Great Home - Incomplete * The Amar - A Dialogue between the god Fyrulosor and Wayward Child, Giman - Incomplete * The Lost Home - An epic poem describing Wyvernhome by a Lost Liméstæn - Incomplete * The Epics of Moga - A massive collection of tales describing the deeds of smaller folk who yet drove the fate of the Land - Incomplete.